


Day 27: Enthusiastic

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fictober 2020, In the end, M/M, Multi, Promise, Roman deserves love, and he gets it, nothing too descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Roman nodded so hard he felt like his head was going to bounce off. So Patton kissed him, and then Virgil did, and then Logan, and Roman felt like he was floating.Enrique was fire, to be sure, but fire burns.Virgil, Logan, and Patton were the air he breathed, the water he drank, and the earth that grounded him. He felt safe and so, so loved in their arms.For that is how things were meant to be.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Original Character(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Day 27: Enthusiastic

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading bad Harry Potter fanfics so i decided to bring you this.

“Really, Roman, I have no idea how you get into such trouble.” Logan waved his wand in front of Roman’s nose, his other hand on his hip. “Episkey.”

Roman grimaced as his nose slotted itself back into place and then grinned lopsidedly at the prefect. 

“It was just a squabble with Remus, Lo. Nothing big.”

“Just a-“ Logan threw his hands in the air. “Merlin’s beard, Roman, you ended up with three detentions and a broken nose, how was it ‘just a squabble’? A bit of a tiff? A runaround? What will it be next time, a tea party?” The other teen began pacing, gesticulating wildly. “You and Remus have been participating in ‘knock-down, drag out’ fights for as long as I have known the two of you. Can you not just let it go?”

Scowling, Roman stood up from the bench he’d been seated on. There was blood on his favorite jacket now. May all Remus’ offspring be born naked. 

“It is hardly something we can let go, Logan. It’s just the way we are. He’s Slytherin, I’m Gryffindor, we don’t get along, and for good reason.”

Logan made an inarticulate noise of frustration.

“Thank you, though. For my nose.”

“Next time you need to go to the infirmary.”

Roman nodded before striding off into the castle. Maybe Patton would have an idea for getting blood out of his jacket. The Hufflepuff was good at household sorts of spells. Roman himself excelled at Charms, which he put down to his charming nature. Their friend Virgil, also in Gryffindor, was great at Defense, and Logan, a Ravenclaw, was best at Arithmancy. 

Well, Logan was good at everything he put his mind to. That’s why he was a prefect and none of the others were. 

Well, except for Remus’ boyfriend, Janus, but they didn’t talk much. He and Roman were often pitted against each other in theater club, and Roman had a grudging respect for the snake. 

And it wasn’t like he hated Remus. There was just- Their relationship was a long and storied thing, being twins, and the house divide didn’t help much with that. 

“Are you injured, Mister Prince?” 

Ah. Professor Morphe. 

“No, sir! Well, I was, but Logan Dietrich fixed it.”

Professor Morphe nodded and went on his way, sipping loudly from the straw of a starbucks cup. Roman wished he could apparate into muggle areas for coffee. 

He found Patton in the library with Virgil, both going over their Herbology homework. Patton was more than happy to help him get the blood off his jacket. Logan joined them not long after, and, with a quick look around, pulled out a container of cookies from his satchel. 

“Do not tell Madame Drake, I do not wish to be in trouble over jam-filled biscuits.”

Roman laughed quietly and smacked a kiss to Logan’s cheek in thanks. He then busied himself with the cookies, not noticing the blush on Logan’s face, or the considering looks on Virgil and Patton’s. 

~~

Really, he should have seen it coming. One day Patton and Virgil were dancing around each other, and the next they were dating. It was adorable. And yet- well. 

Roman had every right to be jealous. He wasn’t in a relationship at all, whereas two of his best friends found love in each other! It was just so sweet! He could do nothing but support them in their newfound love. 

That is, until Logan asked to speak to the two of them privately one evening, and the next morning all three of them were dating. That was fine. Roman was okay with that. He didn’t mind being third- fourth? wheel. He hung out with them as usual, of course, but also left them alone when they started getting touchy. 

Which started to be more and more frequent as they grew closer in their relationship. And that was fine! He was totally okay with that. 

He just started wandering the castle, meeting new portraits and discovering old rooms that hadn’t been used in years. 

And that, eventually, was how he ran into Enrique Giovanni. 

~~

Enrique was fire. He was passion, love, and everything Roman had ever wanted. He could spend hours with the older student, practically lapping up the affection he was given. His friends noticed, of course, but when he told them he was happy, they let him be. 

“You are getting distracted, my pet.”

Roman turned his attention back to Enrique and met his lips in an enthusiastic kiss. How could he become distracted from this? This wonderful man, all to himself. The love he’d been looking for!

It did seem a little off, but surely that was because it was still so new! It would have time to settle soon. The 7th year Ravenclaw was almost always available to snog outside of class times, and even came by Roman’s theater club once or twice. Sometimes he even brought Roman flowers!

“Still distracted, I see.” Enrique’s grip on his arm got tighter, and it brought Roman back to their present situation quickly. Enrique had pulled him into an empty classroom after lessons were finished. Roman had assumed it was just for a quick snog, but the large hand on his thigh said different things. 

He tried to pull away, to indicate that he wasn’t ready, but Enrique just pulled him closer and started moving his hand elsewhere.

“Ah, I’m not ready for that kind of- if you would please unhand me, I-“

Enrique slammed him against the wall, slotting a knee in between his legs. 

“You’re always so eager, pet! Why shy away from this? It won’t hurt, you’ll like it, I promise.”

Roman shook his head, but Enrique captured his lips in another possessive kiss. Gathering all his strength, Roman pushed the other student away roughly and made for the door. He all but slammed into Remus and Janus, walking outside in the hall. 

“Woah! Ro-bro? What’s- Are you crying?”

Enrique came barreling out of the classroom, over his momentary shock, and Roman ducked behind his twin. Remus drew himself up to his full height and crossed his arms, glaring at the Ravenclaw. 

“Oh. I see. Boyfriend trouble. Or should I say ex-boyfriend?”

“I didn’t want him to touch me.” Roman’s voice was barely a whisper, but as soon as his words were out, Remus had his wand out and was casting a nasty bat bogey hex at Enrique. Luckily there weren’t any teachers about. 

Janus pulled his wand out too, and with a swish, pulled the memory of Remus casting the hex out of Enrique’s mind. With a sly grin, he twisted it a little before sending it back in.

“There. If he tries to tell a teacher, his memory will make him tell that he was attempting to rape a younger student when the hex was cast.”

Roman didn’t want to know how Janus knew how to do that.

“Let’s get you back to your boytoys, brobro. They’ll fix this right up.” Remus grabbed Roman around the waist and lifted him in a fireman’s carry effortlessly. 

Janus winked at Roman from behind Remus’ back, and Roman suspected a featherlight charm on the other snake’s end had helped Remus accomplish the supposed feat of strength. 

~~

Roman didn’t want to know how Janus knew the Gryffindor password, but he wasn’t complaining when he was unceremoniously dropped in the laps of his three best friends. They all made varying noises of confusion, but Remus and Janus were already gone out the portrait hole. 

“Roman? You’ve been crying!”

“Did you and Remus have another row?”

“Jeeze, Princey, what’s up?”

Haltingly, Roman told them what happened. When he’d finished, he buried his head in his hands in shame. 

The others wrapped their arms around him, a comforting cocoon of people he loved-

Oh. That made a lot of sense, actually.

“I’m sorry. I love you guys. All three of you. And I know you probably don’t like me back but I had to get it out there and-“ a finger was pressed to his lips. Patton.

“Roman, may I kiss you?”

Roman nodded so hard he felt like his head was going to bounce off. So Patton kissed him, and then Virgil did, and then Logan, and Roman felt like he was floating. 

Enrique was fire, to be sure, but fire burns. 

Virgil, Logan, and Patton were the air he breathed, the water he drank, and the earth that grounded him. He felt safe and so, so loved in their arms. 

For that is how things were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
